As an ultra high definition (UHD) technology that is super definition exceeding full HD is recently introduced into smart phones and smart TV, we will face various high-definition and super high definition content in several fields, such as movies, concerts, and sports, in addition to common air channel broadcasting.
If existing playback devices are unable to play various high-definition and super high definition content, however, a user cannot use such content. Accordingly, a playback device needs to be capable of playing high-definition and super high definition content, and there will be a need for a scheme in which high-definition and super high definition content is capable of being played even in existing playback devices.
In order to play such high definition content, a user requires a legitimate right. For more efficient management, a method of managing high definition content will also be required. Furthermore, there will be a need for an anticopying method for the legitimate distribution and use of high definition content.